


fingers that bruise

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sewing, Tsunderes, no actual relationship1!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: tachibana needs her torn blouse fixed.despite his complaints, yuki stitches it back up for her.(she notices his bruised fingertips and decides to bandage him up)
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	fingers that bruise

**Author's Note:**

> summaries are so hard!

"do you ever think about _not being clumsy_?" yuki said, exasperated. it's been about the third time that izumi has come to him with a torn piece of clothing and a sheepish look on her face, and honestly, he has no time to do anything else if she keeps doing this to him.

"uh yeah, like, all the time." izumi mocked him as she plopped down on one of the extra desk chairs that sat in the corner, sighing in frustration.

she had given him a blouse that had a large tear that ran from the hem of her short sleeve to the shoulder. the cause being she got it caught on a metal fence on her way home from work. she's not really sure how it happened, but the damage definitely had her heart dropping to her stomach.

"i'm sorry." izumi pouted and held her hands clasped together in front of her face in an apology gesture, her shoulders slumping in a baggy shirt she changed into prior to visiting yuki.

"you're killing me here." he sighed despite already working on stitching up the ripped clothing that lay in his lap. izumi could only stay quiet as she watched the boy care for her blouse, her lips stuck in a pout as she patiently waited for him to do whatever was necessary.

silence filled the room as yuki worked earnestly on repairing her shirt, and she flexed her fingers togerher, itching to do something.

glancing at the way yuki's fingers twitched and saw how poor the bandages were wrapped around them, izumi straightened just the slightest, noticing that there was a small medical kit below his desk.

"i'll take care of you once you're done as a thank you." she offered with an unsure smile, reaching out to grab the kit near his feet and placing it on her lap.

the green haired boy briefly glanced up from his needle to send a disgusted look her way before going back to focusing on the task at hand, ignoring the heat that slowly creeped up his neck.

"whatever helps you sleep at night." he muttered under his breath and tried his best to not be conscious of the second presence in the room, awkwardly bouncing his knee a few times as he continued to do his stitch work.

knotting up the thread, yuki put the blouse back on his desk and proceeded to put away his needle and spool, pretending to sigh in exhaustion as he swerved around in his chair to face izumi who was patiently waiting with small bandages and cooling ointment in her lap.

without her asking, the middle school student held out his hands with the palms facing up, and she immediately went to work, tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth.

"you usually never prick your fingers," she commented. "what's been bothering you?"

the question was simple, but yuki hesitated. he didn't really know _what_ was bothering him, but he had a feeling in his stomach that it was because of the girl right in front of him who was currently tending to his small wounds.

he shook his head to himself and sent izumi a small glare. her eyes smiled when he saw his response to her question and began to wrap his fingertips with the small bandages she was equipped with, a gentle hum seeping out from her mouth.

"okay, i get it." she let out a laugh and wiped off any excess ointment that spilled from underneath the bandages, reaching out for a tissue from the box that was on his desk to clean her hands and his. her smile was fond as she looked at yuki who was jutting his lip out, and ruffled his neat hair just to hear him half halfheartedly insult her.

"thanks a lot, yuki." she pat his cheek, much to his embarrassment, and grabbed the blouse from his desk with a playful curtsy. "i'll be going now. make sure you don't overwork yourself."

yuki puffed out his cheek and crossed his arms over his chest as she bounced out of his room with her stitched up blouse, slumping in his chair with a gust of air escaping his mouth.

"ugh. whatever."


End file.
